Ayah
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Hanya sebuah imajinasi liar tentang bagaimana sikap Naruto saat menunggu istrinya yang tengah melahirkan anak pertama mereka/happy reading/sekuel Destiny/


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Naruhina family**

**The standard warning used**

(Terima kasih untuk Masashi Kishimoto atas kerja kerasnya selama 15 tahun ini - keep work)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang waktu pernah bilang kepadaku, bahwa penantianku pasti akan sia-sia. Mungkin memang benar, karena aku selalu melihatmu yang tidak pernah menatapku. Kau menatap seorang yang lain. Tetapi, aku selalu disini menantimu dan selalu menantimu. Menatapmu dari belakang, aku selalu berjalan di belakangmu. Aku hanya memperhatikan segala tingkahmu dari belakang punggung seorang lelaki yang kukagumi.

Lelaki itu adalah kau. Karena itulah, aku berani bertarung saat invansi pain menyerang Konoha. Dan, saat itu kupikir adalah saat terakhir aku melihatmu. Karena, aku tidak mungkin sanggup melawan orang yang kuat itu. Dan aku lebih tak sanggup lagi melihatmu menderita.

Telah kukatakan, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Hari itu, kau hanya terdiam. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget mendengar pernyataanku. Setelah itu, aku tidak berani lagi mengungkit masalah itu. Karena kutahu bahwa kau akan menolakku.

Aku tahu, aku tidak akan memiliki harapan lagi setelah ini. Tetapi, entah darimana keyakinan ini muncul. Yang pasti, setelah perang besar ini aku tidak akan menatap punggungmu lagi, aku tidak akan berjalan di belakangmu lagi. Karena aku akan berjalan disampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu, dan menapakkan kaki di jalan yang sama.

Di perang itu, kau bahkan mengakuinya sebagai kekasihmu di depan ayahmu. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tidak akan kubiarkan air mata ini menetes hanya karena ucapanmu. Karena itu, aku hanya diam.

Akan kukatakan lagi pada waktu, bahwa jika selamanya aku harus menunggumu dalam tidak kepastian. Aku akan melakukannya.

Karena aku mencintaimu,

Naruto_-kun._

_._

_._

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA**

Rumah sakit yang telah dibangun kembali ketika sebulan setelah perang keempat selesai itu tampak ramai hari ini. Terlihat beberapa orang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu dengan tergesa, dengan wajah panik seorang pria berambut blonde pendek itu mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang persalinan.

"Ayolah," Lirihnya ketika mendengar teriakan dari dalam ruangan itu.

Perutnya mulai mulas, diistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tunggu keluarga pasien. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi perut ratanya, rasa mulasnya kembali menyerang ketika didengar lagi suara teriakan itu.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak tahu _Otousama._ Tiba-tiba perutku sakit mendengar teriakan Hinata,"

Hiashi hanya menatap menantunya itu datar, dia lalu mengeluarkan sekaleng soda untuk menghilangkan rasa haus Naruto yang telah menunggu puterinya selama proses persalinan.

"Minumlah," Ucap Hiashi. Dia juga seorang ayah dan pasti peristiwa ini juga pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Naruto menatap mertuanya itu, lalu tersenyum dan mengambil kalengan soda itu.

**"Aa...,"**

Dengan pelan, dia taruh lagi kaleng soda yang telah dia buka itu. Tangannya kembali memegang perutnya, dia sedikit menunduk sambil menggumamkan nama istrinya. "Ayolah Hinata,"

Hinata Uzumaki, istri tercintanya itu sedang bertarung nyawa demi melahirkan anak mereka. Naruto yang setelah hampir satu jam ini selalu mendengar teriakan Hinata, rasanya ingin marah pada bayinya itu. Kenapa si kecilnya ingin sekali ibunya berteriak hingga membuat ayahnya mulas tidak karuan seperti saat ini.

Naruto menahan mulas di perutnya yang semakin menjadi. Sebenarnya, disini siapa yang tengah melahirkan. Kenapa sakitnya juga terasa sampai ke Naruto.

Hanabi datang dengan tergesa, dia baru saja pulang dari Akademi dan mendapat kabar kalau _nee-chan_nya sedang melahirkan. Dia melihat Naruto yang mondar-mandir dengan gelisah sambil memegangi perutnya. Tangan kirinya juga sedang memegang sekaleng soda yang sepertinya sudah habis sedari tadi.

Di sampingnya ada _tousan_nya yang dengan datar memandang dinding di depannya.

_"Niisan,_ duduklah sebentar. Aku bawakan ramen untukmu," Ujar Hanabi sambil menaruh sekotak ramen di kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Tidak Hanabi. Hinata juga belum makan dari tadi,"

"Tapi Naruto_-nii, _bagaimana Naruto_-nii_ bisa menjaga_ neechan_ku kalau nanti kau juga jatuh sakit karena tidak mau makan,"

Nasihat Hanabi membuat Naruto terdiam dari mondar-mandirnya. Benar juga, kalau dia tidak makan saat ini siapa yang akan menjaga Hinata nanti.

"Baiklah," Naruto langsung menundukkan diri dan memakan lahap ramen yang dibawa Hanabi. Tetapi, kelahapan makan si Uzumaki ini sedikit mengendur ketika mendengar Hinata berteriak kesakitan lagi.

"Ayo Hinata, sedikit lagi!" Bahkan suara Sakura pun bisa dia dengar karena Naruto telah menempelkan telinganya di dinding pemisah itu.

_"Niisan, _kenapa _niisan_ tidak masuk saja kalau khawatir dengan keadaan _neechan?" _Hanabi sebenarnya sudah ingin menanyakan ini kepada Naruto tetapi, melihat muka kusut dan kesakitan pria itu telah membuat Hanabi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak berani. Aku tidak bisa melihat Hinata mengerang kesakitan, aku sering membuatnya terluka dulu, dan hari ini aku benar-benar takut melihatnya yang begitu kesakitan,"

Hanabi memandang Naruto heran, ia bingung kenapa cinta bisa merubah segalanya. Bahkan, dia pernah diculik pleh Toneri tetapi kakaknya yang selalu dia anggap lemah itulah yang membantunya untuk lepas dari jerat kekuatan Toneri.

"Oee.. Oee,"

Suara itu membuat Naruto mematung seketika, mangkuk ramennya pun hampir jatuh jika Hanabi tidak segera menangkapnya. Matanya memandang pintu tertutup itu kosong. Gejala mual yang dia rasakan tadi langsung menghilang ketika mendengar tangisan si kecilnya.

Senyumnya merekah lebar, bahkan setetes air mata ikut turun karenanya. Hinatanya berhasil, dia berhasil bersamaan dengan bayinya. Kehawatiran yang tadi sempat Naruto rasakan berubah menjadi rasa tak sabar bertemu dengan istri serta bayi mungilnya.

"Selamat ya _Niisan,"_ Ucap Hanabi sambil menyalamiku. Kupeluk adik iparku itu sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaanku ini.

"Selamat ya Naruto," Ucap Hiashi sembari menyalami Naruto. Naeuto tersenyum lebar. Kedua pria itu terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hiashi erat. "Arigatou _Otousama,"_ Air muka Hiashi melembut. Dia pun punggung Naruto dan menasihati pria itu tentang beberapa hal.

.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah terbaring nyaman di atas _patient bed _berwarna putih. Sebagian tubuhnya terbungkus oleh sebuah selimut hangat bermotif garis hitam-putih. Matanya menatap seorang pria dewasa yang tengah berdiri sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang baru saja dia susui.

Naruto masih asyik bermain dengan duplikat dirinya itu sesekali dia memainkan jari-jari mungil itu hingga sang empunya sedikit menangis dan berakhir dengan dehaman dari Hinata.

"Permisi, kami harus memindahkannya ke ruang inkubator," Seorang suster yang masuk ke ruangan VIP itu membuat Naruto harus merelakan bayinya untuk dibawa ke ruang hangat itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi dulu dengan suster itu. Tapi _tousan_ janji, besok kita bertemu lagi ya?" Naruto mengelus surai kuning yang masih sedikit itu,hidungnya dia gesekan ke hisung sikecilnya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Padahal, hanya satu hari dia tidak melihat bayinya. Entahlah, Naruto merasakan anaknya itu jiwanya yang lain. Suster itu menggendong bayi mungil itu dengan telaten lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawanya ke ruang inkubator.

Naruto menatap pintu yang telah tertutup itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya, pandangannya bergulir ke arah_ patient bed_ itu. "Lelah?" Tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekati Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Naruto duduk di kursi yang ada di samping _bed_ Hinata, matanya tetap menatap wanita tersayangnya itu lalu menggenggam tangannya erat.

_"Arigatou_ ya, kau sudah melahirkannya. Terimakasih telah melahirkan Uzumaki Boruto,"

Hinata tersenyum, matanya berat ingin terlepap. Bohong jika dia tidak lelah sekarang ini. Dia benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Dirasanya seseorang mengecup keningnya lembut, matanya sudah tidak bisa terkontrol dan dia pun akhirnya tertidur.

.

...

.

2 tahun kemudian~~

Hari ini ada perayaan di kediaman Hyuuga. Bias-bias cahaya _orange_ sudah terlihat sedari tadi, Hinata serta beberapa pelayan lainnya sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk keluarga besar Hyuuga.

Rambutnya dia ikat sembarang agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan memasaknya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memotong banyak bahan makanan yang akan dia sajikan.

_"Kaachan," _Panggil seorang anak kecil yang langsung memeluk kakinya. Nafas anak itu sedikit tidak teratur menandakan dia sedang habis berlari tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata setelah menyuruh seorang pelayan melanjutkan masakannya yang sedang dia buat. Dia sedikit menunduk dan menggendong puteranya itu keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tengah yang lebih bersih dari tempat memasak itu.

_"Touchan_ cahat _kaachan," _Ucap Boruto sambil memeluk leher Hinata ketika dianmendengar derap langkah ayahnya memasuki ruangan.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat cara pandang Hinata yang terkesan marah kepadanya.

"Tadi kami bertanding catur, lalu aku kalah. Hua, malahan _Touchan_ menertawakan aku,"

Hinata langsung menatap tajam Naruto. Pria yang berkedudukan sebagai Hokage itu menggeleng keras sebagai tanda dia tidak salah akan hal itu. Sungguh, biasanya Hinata akan menasehati Boruto agar tidak bersikap seperti itu, dan sedikit membelanya. Tetapi sekarang, Hinata lebih membela Boruto daripada dirinya.

Ah, apa Naruto sekarang sudah mulai belajar untuk cemburu dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Naruto_-kun, _kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Tidak Hinata. Itu hanya refleks, dan…"

"Boruto_-kun,_ kamu main dengan bibi Hanabi dulu ya?" Ujar Hinata sembari menurunkan Boruto. Si pirang kecil itu langsung lari menuju taman dimana Hanabi sedang mempersiapkan hiasan rumah.

Hinata memandang Naruto kesal, dia lalu masuk ke kamarnya yang telah ditempati bersama suami dan anaknya selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Hinata kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya bercanda dengan Boruto. Lagipula aku hanya menertawakannya, lalu apa yang salah dari itu?"

Hinata berbalik menghadap suami pirangnya itu. Dia serasa ingin meledak sekarang juga. "Kau bilang hanya bercanda? Bagaimana kalau dia nanti merasa bahwa kau meremehkannya, lalu bagaimana dengan psikisnya Naruto_-kun, _dan coba pikirkan juga tentang bla..bla..bla..bla,"

Naruto tidak lagi mendengar ocehan Hinata, dirinya sekarang sedang sibuk berfikir keadaan Hinata saat ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi dimana dan kapannya waktu itu yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"...kan Boruto bisa menjadi sedih Naruto_-kun. _Kumohon, mengerti—" Tiba-tiba Hinata menjadi pusing kepalanya, tangannya memegangi sebelah kepalanya, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengelus pundak Hinata perlahan.

Hinata menutup mulutnya ketika ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar. Dia berlari menuju wastafel yang ada disudut kamar. "Hoek..hoek..hoek,"

"Hinata," Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus tengkuk istrinya itu.

"Yes!" Teriakan itu mampu membuat Naruto diam seketika. Hanabi merangkul Boruto dan menggendongnya. "Kau akan punya adik," Ucap Hanabi sedikit berbisik. "Dan, aku akan punya keponakan lagi, Yes!"

Naruto terdiam, dia langsung ingat. Hinata dan dia juga pernah bertengkar karena masalah kecil dan berujung dengan berita bahagia bahwa istrinya tengah mengandung bayi pertama mereka.

Hinata membasuh wajahnya dengan air lalu mendekati Naruto. "Maaf ya Naruto_-kun,_ sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya saat makan malam nanti. Tetapi..., terlalu cepat ya beritanya?"

Naruto langsung memeluk istrinya tidak begitu erat karena dia takut akan mengganggu si jabang bayi. Tangannya mengelus lembut perut rata Hinata. "Boluto cuga mau beltemu adik," Putera mereka langsung melompat dari gendongan Hanabi menuju hadapan orang tuanya. Lalu, dia juga mencoba mengelus perut rata ibunya.

Semuanya tertawa, ah benar-benar hari yang sangat bahagia. Pikir Naruto.

Eh,

Tapi

Sepertinya si Hokage kita ini lupa bahwa dia juga harus mempersiapkan diri mengalami perut super duper mulas 9 bulan lagi.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Waduh, padahal masih dalam waltu UAS kok malah update ya? Fic baru lagi. Yah, sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama terkubur di dalam file vidi. Dan, fic ini inspirasinya dari om vidi yang baru punya baby beberapa bulan lalu. Selamat ya om! Nah, waktu itu Vidi diceritain gimana paniknya dia saat istrinya berjuang mati-matian untuk melahirkan. Duh, padahal sering lihat mayat hidup kenapa waktu lihat lahiran gak berani ya? Hehe, peace om.

Nah, si babynya itu lucu bingits. Terus ane baca chapter terakhirnya Naruto ya udah sekalian aja buat pairing ini. And, ini dia fic abal super gaje gak jelas buatan Vidi. Satu lagi, Vidi gak cek ualag jadi maaf typo,s bertebaran

.

.

Bye, udah ya mau belajar lagi nih. Besok MTK soalnya.

.

.

Salam, yamanakavidi

(Des, 2014)

On Rainy Day.


End file.
